


An Omega in Need of Resue

by CastielsHeart



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel  April 2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha April, Alpha Crowley (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Castles, Dragons, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Meg is a dragon!, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Rescue, telepathic dragon, towers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Castiel sat in the window of the tallest tower, drumming his fingers on the window sill.  The omega was bored out of his mind as he watched Meg the dragon, his guardian, fly in zig-zags above the court yard.  She was a beautiful black beast with amber glowing eyes.  Since Prince Castiel had reached sexual maturity he had been locked away here with only Meg for company.  He was doomed to sit here until an alpha knight came to claim him as their mate.  Whomever claimed him would become his consort when he took over for his Father, King Chuck.Day Fourteen Prompt: Princess and Knight





	An Omega in Need of Resue

[](https://ibb.co/K528w70)

 

Castiel sat in the window of the tallest tower, drumming his fingers on the window sill. The omega was bored out of his mind as he watched Meg the dragon, his guardian, fly in zig-zags above the court yard. She was a beautiful black beast with amber glowing eyes. Since Prince Castiel had reached sexual maturity he had been locked away here with only Meg for company. He was doomed to sit here until an alpha knight came to claim him as their mate. Whomever claimed him would become his consort when he took over for his Father, King Chuck.

“Meg this is ridiculous! Can’t I just go home and meet my mate like normal people do?” Castiel called out to the flying dragon.

Meg spoke to him in his mind, “No, this is the way of the land. Your mate must be tested. They must be worthy of you.” 

“So stupid.” Castiel huffed as he retreated back into the room. The walls of his tower room were lined in bookcases. His bed, covered in thick, fuzzy blankets sat in the middle of the round room. A stone fireplace sat opposite the window. Everyday someone from the local village would bring a basket of food and provisions and leave them by the walls that surrounded the tower. Meg would retrieve them and bring them to the window for the Prince. He had no contact with anyone and it was this companionless existence that was slowly driving the omega mad.

Castiel was engrossed in a tome on the history of bee keeping, when he heard a noise. The omega looked from his tower window to see a knight in full armor scaling the walls surrounding the tower. When the knight noticed she was being watched she raise her eyes to the window. “Fair omega, I am Sir April from the Kingdom of Reepers. I am the brave alpha that will claim you.”

A female alpha who was full of herself. Castiel rolled his eyes and walked back into the tower to finish his book. A short time later he heard the female alpha arrogantly declare to Meg that she was going to slay her. There was the unmistakable sound of a sword being drawn and then Meg blowing fire. Castiel called toward the window without getting up, “Did you kill her?”

“Yes, she is extra crispy.” Meg chuckled in his mind.

“Good she was insufferable.” Castiel said throwing himself across his bed in annoyance.

A few days later a huge gilded carriage arrived adorned in black feathers. The alpha that got out of it wasn’t even a Knight. He called out to Castiel and Meg, “I am Lord Crowley and I am here to claim the omega. I have a chest of gold to pay the dragon for the right of mating you.” The arrogant lord preened.

Meg looked to Castiel in question. The omega prince rolled his eyes and shook his head dismissively. Meg blew fire at the retreating lord as he jumped in his carriage to retreat. The last Castiel saw the carriage it was speeding away from the tower with its feather adornments ablaze. The omega laughed as he retreated back to the book he was reading on the gods and goddesses of the old kingdoms.

A couple of nights later Castiel was laying on his bed with the fire roaring and staring at the ceiling of the tower. It had a perfect mural of the night sky painted on it. As the shadows from the fire danced across the ceiling the omega thought he might never be claimed by someone worthy. He was about to fall asleep with a single tear in his eye when he heard a noise from the window.

In came a tall knight in light armor and wearing no helmet. He carried no sword and wore no shoes. In doing so he had quietly climbed the walls and the tower without alerting Meg. His clothing was plain but when Castiel caught sight of the alpha’s green eyes he was entranced. “Who are you?” Castiel manage to get out through his stupor.

“You can call me Dean.” The green eyed knight said as he came closer. 

Castiel caught the scent of leather, coffee, and mate. “You smell right.” The omega said breathless.

The alpha knight pulled Castiel into an embrace and scented his neck. “As do you my sweet omega.” Dean picked him up and laid him out on the bed. At first the knight just kissed the omega but the kisses became more heated. By the time the sun rose Castiel was mated to Sir Dean.

“So where are you from?” Castiel asked and they cuddled under his fuzzy blankets. 

“Well I am from the Kingdom of Winchester. Umm… I am actually King Dean first of his name.” the alpha said with a blush.

“What? But if you already have a kingdom why pursue me?” the omega asked. “Are you after more power?” the omega started to smell afraid.

“No sweetheart. I heard that a beautiful and smart omega was trapped in a tower and was in need of rescuing. The stories don’t do you justice. You’re stunning Castiel. I can’t wait to have you rule with me in my kingdom. When you inherit your thrown I will do as you bid me my omega. I am yours.” Dean pledged.

Castiel looked over to the window to see Meg peering in with the morning light. “I think I found someone worthy of me Meg.” Castiel said.

Meg chuckled in his mind, “You most certainly did.”

Castiel seized his new mates lips in a passionate kiss.

~ The End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
